Et après ?
by Milky01
Summary: Comment la relation entre Hermione et Draco va-t-elle continuer suite à la découverte de Ron ? Suite à Amour impossible, amitiés brisées.


Texte basé sur les défis de La Gazette aux Bonbons.

Défi Challenge quotidien : Serdaigle : prompt tailleur

Défi Super 2000,l'année du cochon : BUFFLE- TERRE : Écrire sur Hermione Granger

Défi Pick a card : Four of Hearts : Bonus : Écrivez une Dramione

* * *

Elle quitta rapidement le dortoir pour trouver une salle de cours vide. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron était aussi rempli de haine à son égard. Aurait-il découvert son histoire naissante avec Draco ? Pourtant ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas se faire surprendre par quiconque. Harry lui en aurait parlé si tel avait été le cas. Mais rien de ce côté. Elle aurait bien voulu rejoindre son serpent, mais celui-ci devait accomplir son rôle de préfet de sa maison.

Elle laissa quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues. Elle devait se ressaisir, et parler avec son ex petit-ami sur sa relation avec le blond. Elle ne voulait pas que le rouquin l'apprenne par une autre bouche que la sienne.

Le lendemain, bien que malgré ses tentatives pour approcher Ron, elle se fit envoyé sur les roses. Elle demanda à Harry s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Il lui affirma qu'il savait, mais que son ami avait plus besoin de lui en ce moment, que de rester là à essayer de comprendre comment toute cette histoire avait commencée. Elle réussit à passer quelques minutes avec Draco avant que les cours ne reprennent. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans l'étreinte de ses bras, et sentir son odeur réussit à l'apaiser.

\- Que se passe-t-il Hermy ?

\- C'est Ron. Je pense qu'il doit savoir pour nous. Sinon, il n'aurait pas ce comportement. Et Harry qui ne veut rien me dire…

Elle commença à laisser sortir quelques larmes, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant son homme, la brune essaya de les retenir. Draco voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de sa douce, l'embrassa tendrement. La sentant répondre directement à son baiser, il se promit, que plus jamais, elle n'aurait ce regard quand il la tiendrait dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le connais, tu sais comment il réagit en général.

La rouge et or ne répondit pas, à la place elle fondeur un peu plus dans la chaleur sécuritaire du blond. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son copain avait raison.

Elle ne put discuter avec Ron de la semaine. Entre ses charges de préfète, ses devoirs et ses révisions, Hermione ne remontait dans sa salle commune que bien après le couvre-feu. Demain, c'était le week-end, elle croisait les doigts pour parler avec celui qu'elle espérait encore son ami.

Le lendemain matin, en voyant toute sa maison descendre pour le petit déjeuner, elle essaya de repérer une tête brune et rousse. Malheureusement, elle ne vit rien, elle demanda aux camarades de dortoirs des deux hommes du trio d'or s'ils étaient encore couchés. Réponse négative de tous. C'est en fronçant les sourcils, qu'elle arriva dans la salle commune. Prise d'un soudain doute, elle alla vérifier les inscriptions pour les sorties du week-end des septièmes années. Et là, noir sur blanc, les noms de ses amis. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas prévenue ? Voilà la question qu'elle se posa souvent durant ses deux jours.

Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit, sinon elle finirait folle. Alors, elle occupa son temps entre ses devoirs, ses révisions et les temps volés en compagnie du vert et argent.

Le dimanche soir, en voyant Harry dans la salle commune, elle lui demanda si Ron était dans le dortoir. Il lui répondit que non, et qu'elle ne le verrait pas pendant un moment car il était parti durant le week-end rejoindre son frère en Roumanie. Il lui expliqua la situation, comment Ron avait découvert son secret, son ressentis, et son besoin de distance. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, laissant sa tristesse et sa culpabilité sortir par dizaine sous formes de larmes. Elle était amère, elle voulait être la première à le mettre au courant.

Elle raconta à son meilleur ami, son presque frère, comment à évolué sa relation avec Draco. Passant d'abord par une amitié assez bancale, puis qui devenait de plus en plus sincère. Les petits gestes doux qu'ils avaient chacun envers l'autre. Leurs longues discussions sur la magie, les coutumes, ce qui découlerait de son futur. Elle n'avait aucun tabou pour Harry. Elle se livra entièrement cette nuit là. Elle finit par lui apprendre comment et quand ils étaient devenu un couple. Comment le blond se comportait avec elle, qu'il était sincère dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait avec elle. Sinon cela ferait depuis belle lurette qu'il l'aurait jeté après avoir fait l'amour avec elle.

Harry avait bien vu que depuis quelques semaines le comportement de sa brune préfère avait changé. Et, il en était heureux de voir que ses amis ne se disputaient plus à longueur de journée. Il lui parla de ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois, qu'il était constamment pris entre deux feus.

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça, je n'en pouvais plus de toutes vos disputes. Il fallait que ça cesse. Et si avec lui tu es heureuse, alors je m'y ferai.

Le rouge et or promit à sa condisciple qu'il ne ferait pas de bévues, ou de scandale au blond. Mais, il lui promit qu'il serait là, si jamais il lui faisait du mal. À la fin, elle le prit dans ses bras et le remercia.

Les mois qui suivirent, Hermione et Harry retrouvèrent l'entente qu'ils avaient. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensembles, quelques fois avec Draco. Sa relation avec le serpentard se renforçait de jour en jour. Depuis la Saint Valentin, le jeune couple ne se cachait plus et avait officialisé leur relation le soir du bal en se montrant bras dessus bras dessous. La brune avait été pris à partie par Parkinson, mais son partenaire était venue la défendre tel le prince sur son cheval blanc.

C'est le dernier week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, avant les examens, que Draco conduisit Hermione chez un tailleur de grande renommé.

\- On passe nos examens dans une semaine. Après, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur nos demande pour nos études supérieures. Mais, comme début Juin j'ai atteint la majorité, je devrais prendre les rênes du clan Malfoy. Et je veux que tu sois présente à mes côtés pour dire à ma mère que nous sommes ensemble officiellement. Je veux que tu sois présente dans ma vie future Hermione. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu es la lumière qui a chassé les zones d'ombres en moi. Je ne me vois pas dans un avenir sans que tu sois à mes côtés. Alors Hermione Granger, veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur de devenir ma fiancée ?

Il posa son genoux à terre pour marquer ses mots. Sorti une boîte de sa poche, en l'ouvrant la brune put apercevoir une magnifique alliance en argent avec des rainures dorés, surmonté d'une magnifique pierre topaze. Hermione était émue, elle connaissait le malaise qu'avait son blond par rapport à sa retenue en public. Mais, en le voyant ainsi, elle ne pouvait qu'être encore plus amoureuse de lui, il faisait tout ça pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être au naturel à ses côtés. C'est avec une voie émotive et pleine d'émotion qu'elle lui dit oui. La gryffondore le laissa passer l'anneau à son doigt. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son vis-à-vis, passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura combien elle l'aimait. C'est main dans la main, un sourire sur les visages, que le couple continua ses emplettes.

Elle avait hâte de retourner au château, entraîner son serpentard de fiancé dans la salle sur demande et lui montrer combien elle l'aimerait. Oui, cette année à été révélatrice pour la née-moldu. Elle ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'une chose, que sa future belle-mère l'accepte, et vivre heureuse avec l'homme qui lui était destiné.


End file.
